Mister Khamen
|classification = Akuma Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 1,300,000 Power |trademark_technique(s) = Mummy Package, Cartouche Straw, Paralysis Beam, Pharaoh Curse Head, Art of Face Strength, Pharaoh Bone Scattering |japanese_voice = Ryoichi Tanaka, Koji Totani (ep. 60) |anime = Episode 48A |manga = Chapter 123}} Mister Khamen (ミスターカーメン) is an Akuma Chojin from Ancient Egypt. 'About' Mister Khamen is an Ancient Egyptian monarch Chojin (a parody of Tutankhamen) and fortune teller. He was given Meat Alexandria's left leg when they kidnapped him. He fought Brocken Jr. in his match, and was about to win when a mysterious stranger (Mongolman) dropped a smoke bomb into the ring and entered the fight to defeat Mister Khamen, breaking his neck with a Leg Lariat. 'Story ' Kinnikuman The Akuma Chojin appear during the Seven Akuma Chojin Arc, in which they steal parts of Alexandria Meat's body and hold each piece hostage until defeated in battle. Kinnikuman: Chapter 122-123 Mister Khamen has Meat's left leg. Kinnikuman: Chapter 131 After Black Hole and Stereo Cassette King are defeated, Mister Khamen reads the fortune of the Seven Akuma Chojin in the stars, but the stars reveal their eventual defeat. When Kinnikuman is too weak to fight, the Seigi Chojin challenge the Akuma Chojin in his place: Brocken Jr. is pitted against Mister Khamen for battle. Kinnikuman: Chapter 132 The match takes place in Hokkaido, Japan, and they fight within a ring shaped like a pyramid. Kinnikuman: Chapter 132 Mister Khamen appears as a floating head, as he continually hides his body, and eventually bites down on Brocken's neck. Kinnikuman: Chapter 134 Brocken sacrifices the skin and muscle of his right shoulder, in order to escape from the biting hold. Kinnikuman: Chapter 136 He proceeds to use the Red Rain of Berlin to force Mister Khamen to reveal his body, due to the blood it produces. Mister Khamen counters by freezing Brocken with his eyes, followed by wrapping him and mummifying him in linens. Mister Khamen inserts a straw into the mummified Brocken, but - when he finishes drinking the life-force - it is revealed Brocken switched places with the referee. This time, Mister Khamen manages to mummify the real Brocken. A mysterious figure appears in the ring to grab Brocken, and throws a smoke bomb into the ring. Kinnikuman: Chapter 137 The smoke stops outsiders from seeing inside the ring, as the mysterious figure fights Mister Khamen. Mister Khamen appears to gain the upper hand for a long while, until the mysterious figure defeats him with a Leg Lariat. Kinnikuman (2011) Crushman arrives in Germany, where he anticipates fighting Brocken Jr., but - instead - Mister Khamen arrives to fight him in Brocken Jr's place, due to Brocken still being in suspended animation. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 9-10 Mister Khamen starts with the upper hand, as he bites down onto Crushman's carotid artery, and is able to keep his body invisible. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 14 Crushman attempts to knock Mister Khamen's head away, but he hardens his head and stops Crushman from countering via elbow punches. Crushman realises that Khamen's weakness is the cobra on his head, and a punch causes Khamen to let go and Crushman to be freed. This makes Khamen visible. Crushman then uses his Iron Glove technique, but Khamen escapes by scattering his body parts. A stray dog enters the ring, which Khamen mummifies, and he wraps Crushman in his loin cloth in an attempt to mummify him next. When Khamen attempts to suck out his essence, his cheeks then explode with nuts and bolts. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 15 Crushman reveals he cannot be mummified, as he is made of steel and not primarily of water. This time Crushman manages to succeed in his Iron Glove, which pierces holes through Khamen's body and causes extensive blood loss. Mister Khamen is defeated and left unconscious on the mat. 'Techniques' ; ; *A giant straw that he uses to drink the moisture and flesh of his opponents/victims after he traps them in the Mummy Package. ; *A paralysis beam emitted from his eyes. ; |Farao Kāsu Heddo}} *Mister Khamen uses his floating head to bite down on the opponent. ; *An ancient Egyptian face-hardening technique. ; 'Career Record' Titles *Pyramid Power Death Match Champion ;Nicknames *Devil of the Nile *Mysterious Egyptian Chojin Who Foretells Victory ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *× Brocken Jr. (Mongolman's Leg Lariat) *× Crushman (Iron Glove) 'Gallery' Mister_Khamen.gif 'Trivia' *'Theme Song:' by Junichi Kawauchi and Hideyuki Hori *He uses the archaic personal pronoun Warawa (わらわ) 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Akuma Chojin Category:Revived Characters Category:Seven Akuma Chojin Category:Characters from Egypt